The present invention features novel dietary supplements, which may benefit individuals suffering from various conditions such as nutritional deficiencies, vitamin deficiencies, aging, cancer, dementia/Alzheimer's disease, high blood pressure, high cholesterol, coronary artery disease, stroke, and mental cognition.
The content of this patent application is presented solely for the purpose of being reviewed by the United States Patent and Trademark Office for patentability of the claimed novel dietary supplement. In accordance with the Dietary Supplement Health and Education Act of 1994 (DSHEA), Applicant asserts that statements made within this patent application have not been evaluated by the Food and Drug Administration. Further in accordance with DSHEA, Applicant asserts that the novel dietary supplement is not intended to diagnose, treat, prevent, mitigate or cure disease.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.
The present invention features novel dietary supplements or formulations. For example, the present invention features longevity formulations, anti-dementia formulations, diabetic treatment formulations, eye treatment formulations, male wellness formulations, anti-oxidant formulations, and anti-aging skin formulations.
The present invention features a diabetic treatment formulation. In some embodiments, the diabetic treatment formulation is effective for reducing blood sugar levels. In some embodiments, the diabetic treatment formulation comprises at least 25 of the following supplemental components: bilberry extract at about 600 mg; alpha lipoic acid at about 600 mg; chromium picolinate at about 1200 mcg; omega-3-fatty acids at about 8 g; dihydroepiandrosterone at about 100 mg; Blueberry extract at about 500 mg; Biotin at about 8 mg; Vitamin D3 at about 5000 IU; Taurine at about 3000 mg; Psyllium at about 5 g; Guar gum at about 500 mg; Carnosine at about 3,000 mg; Cinnamomum root at about 2 g; Aged garlic at about 1,000 mg; Vanadium at about 50 mg; Bitter melon at about 1,000 mg; Green tea extract at about 450 mg; Zinc citrate at about 50 mg; Fenugreek 1:4 at about 80 mg; Vitamin B6 at about 200 mg; Goat's rue; Curcumin at about 8 g; Glycyrrhiza glabra at about 500 mg; Vitamin E at about 1,000 mg; Coenzyme Q10 at about 300 mg; Vitamin C at about 3,000 mg; Manganese at about 10 mg; Gymnema at about 400 mg; L-argenine at about 10 g; Ginseng; L-carnitine at about 4 g; Pyrroloquinoline quinone at about 20 mg; Amla extract; Brown seaweed extract; Bladderwrack; Banaba leaf at about 50 mg; Bromocriptine at about 2.5 mg; Benfotiamine at about 400 mg; Resveratrol at about 250 mg; Pterostilbene at about 1 mg.
In some embodiments, the diabetic treatment formulation comprises at least 20 of the above components, e.g., 20 components, 21 components, 22 components, 23 components, 24 components. In some embodiments, the diabetic treatment formulation comprises at least 25 of the above components, e.g., 25 components, 26 components, 27 components, 28 components, 29 components. In some embodiments, the diabetic treatment formulation comprises at least 30 of the above components, e.g., 30 components, 31 components, 32 components, 33 components, 34 components. In some embodiments, the diabetic treatment formulation comprises at least 35 of the above components, e.g., 35 components, 36 components, 37 components, 38 components, 39 components, 40 components.
In some embodiments, the diabetic treatment formulation comprises bilberry extract at about 600 mg; alpha lipoic acid at about 600 mg; chromium picolinate at about 1200 mcg; omega-3-fatty acids at about 8 g; dihydroepiandrosterone at about 100 mg; Blueberry extract at about 500 mg; Vitamin D3 at about 5000 IU; Guar gum at about 500 mg; Carnosine at about 3,000 mg; Cinnamomum root at about 2 g; Aged garlic at about 1,000 mg; Vanadium at about 50 mg; Bitter melon at about 1,000 mg; Green tea extract at about 450 mg; Fenugreek 1:4 at about 80 mg; Goat's rue; Curcumin at about 8 g; Glycyrrhiza glabra at about 500 mg; Vitamin E at about 1,000 mg; Coenzyme Q10 at about 300 mg; Gymnema at about 400 mg; L-carnitine at about 4 g; Banaba leaf at about 50 mg; Resveratrol at about 250 mg; Pterostilbene at about 1 mg. In some embodiments, the diabetic treatment formulation further comprises Psyllium at about 5 g. In some embodiments, the diabetic treatment formulation further comprises Zinc citrate at about 50 mg. In some embodiments, the diabetic treatment formulation further comprises Vitamin C at about 3,000 mg. In some embodiments, the diabetic treatment formulation further comprises Ginseng. In some embodiments, the diabetic treatment formulation further comprises Pyrroloquinoline quinone at about 20 mg. In some embodiments, the diabetic treatment formulation further comprises two of: Psyllium at about 5 g, Zinc citrate at about 50 mg, Vitamin C at about 3,000 mg, Ginseng, Pyrroloquinoline quinone at about 20 mg. In some embodiments, the diabetic treatment formulation further comprises three of: Psyllium at about 5 g, Zinc citrate at about 50 mg, Vitamin C at about 3,000 mg, Ginseng, Pyrroloquinoline quinone at about 20 mg. In some embodiments, the diabetic treatment formulation further comprises four of: Psyllium at about 5 g, Zinc citrate at about 50 mg, Vitamin C at about 3,000 mg, Ginseng, Pyrroloquinoline quinone at about 20 mg.
In some embodiments, the diabetic treatment formulation comprises bilberry extract at about 600 mg; alpha lipoic acid at about 600 mg; chromium picolinate at about 1200 mcg; omega-3-fatty acids at about 8 g; dihydroepiandrosterone at about 100 mg; Blueberry extract at about 500 mg; Vitamin D3 at about 5000 IU; Psyllium at about 5 g; Guar gum at about 500 mg; Carnosine at about 3,000 mg; Cinnamomum root at about 2 g; Aged garlic at about 1,000 mg; Vanadium at about 50 mg; Bitter melon at about 1,000 mg; Green tea extract at about 450 mg; Zinc citrate at about 50 mg; Fenugreek 1:4 at about 80 mg; Goat's rue; Curcumin at about 8 g; Glycyrrhiza glabra at about 500 mg; Vitamin Eat about 1,000 mg; Coenzyme Q10 at about 300 mg; Vitamin C at about 3,000 mg; Gymnema at about 400 mg; Ginseng; L-carnitine at about 4 g; Pyrroloquinoline quinone at about 20 mg; Banaba leaf at about 50 mg; Resveratrol at about 250 mg; Pterostilbene at about 1 mg.
In some embodiments, the diabetic treatment formulation further comprises L-argenine at about 10 g. In some embodiments, the diabetic treatment formulation further comprises Brown seaweed extract. In some embodiments, the diabetic treatment formulation further comprises Bladderwrack. In some embodiments, the diabetic treatment formulation further comprises Bromocriptine at about 2.5 mg. In some embodiments, the diabetic treatment formulation further comprises Benfotiamine at about 400 mg. In some embodiments, the diabetic treatment formulation further comprises two of: L-argenine at about 10 g, Brown seaweed extract, Bladderwrack, Bromocriptine at about 2.5 mg, Benfotiamine at about 400 mg. In some embodiments, the diabetic treatment formulation further comprises three of: L-argenine at about 10 g, Brown seaweed extract, Bladderwrack, Bromocriptine at about 2.5 mg, Benfotiamine at about 400 mg.